Broken Hearts
by Abysssolider
Summary: Rachelle has the worst life ever...well in her opinion but what happens when her house starts on fire and she is saved by the Organization 14? They take her in and give her a home but what is her role in the scheme they are plotting? May contain Yaoi!


Heart One Why me

It was 7:20 am in the morning and the usual voice of Rachelle s mother was heard she sighed as she opened her eyes as he looked up at her clock as it played Vanilla Sang by her favorite J-Rocker Gackt. She laid there and whined as five minutes passed. Soon she got up and started to get ready wearing her usual converse, jeans, black T-Shirt, with a black Hooded sweatshirt. Rachelle closed her eyes as she walked into her moms room to see her on the internet nothing new there. She faked a smile and said I m up mom Her mother said nothing about it but she looked over and said Can you wake up your sister? Rachelle urked at that comment and she huffed Fine She walked towards her evil little sister s room, Past her room and her bathroom to her sister s room.

She brushed her brown hair to the side filling a cup of water and went into her sisters room. All Rachelle could do was smile as she poured water on her little sister. Her caramel brown eyes filled with hatred as her sister screamed and glared yelling RACHELLE!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!! MOM! She sighed and said Mom told me to wake you now get out of bed and take your stupid bath She went off and hand a tantrum, Rachelle only sighed as she heard her mom say RACHELLE! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE HER UP NOT LIKE THAT! USE COMMON SENCE! Rachelle frowned as she took out her cell phone it was almost time to go 7:43 a.m. She sat there quietly as she sighed walking out to the living room about to cry she hated this; she hated this town this life she just wanted to just disappear and never be seen again. She sat down with a sigh as she waited but then she remembered oh yes lunch ' the girl that seemed to be happy went to the kitchen and looked everywhere and ended up with ramen.

She sighed and shook her head and went to the balcony looking an the black hard cover sketch book that had a Eiffel tower you would see in Paris. She sat there as she looked but Rachelle decided to go out. She didn t say good bye I m going to school or I m leaving not even a simple bye. Rachelle just left, she looked around and she took a deep breath and put her usually happy go luck girl. A fake mask, she walked as she took her DS out just as a yellow school bus with her school bus rolled up NWPHS She looked up as the doors opened and she smiled a bright smile that seemed to be so foreign to her face. She stepped up and said Good Morning J! One of her Teachers Smiled Morning Rocky! His nick name was J from his name he was a kind-a the bus. Rachelle nodded and looked at everyone. Not one of the seven chubby fellow that was her bus driver in the mornings and afternoons, She rarely talked to him only to say good morning or thank you when she got off students welcomed her they just looked at her but then looked away like she wasn t important at all. Rachelle walked as she stepped to her seat and sighed she slowly pulled her hood up and played in silence.

She soon was at her school as she sighed she saved her game which was Poke'mon at the moment. Rachelle walked off saying the usual Thank you J see you this afternoon! She nodded and said Welcome have fun at school! She nodded and soon she was walking to advisory, she found that her life was dull and boring. The only thing that kept her content was her friends and cosplaying, as well as drawing her comic but that was it. She looked at her school which was actually small it consisted of three buildings the Main building Calspa: got its name from what it used to be, Then the second building the one she was in the Barn: It used to be a huge garage for the teacher s cars, and then the third building Acne: or Acme she misheard and it stuck. Soon she was in her advisory, as she sighed she closed her eyes as she went on the internet and went to a website that her comic was on she smiled as she read the updates of others all the comics mostly yaoi cause that was yet another thing that kept her happy. She didnt know why but yaoi just made her feel like fainting a feeling that she craved like a drug.

Once it was 8:15 a.m. it was time for silent sustained reading, in short SSR her favorite time in advisory. Rachelle was reading 1st to die by James Patterson, a book that was about a serial killer that killed newly weds and then raped the wife after he killed her. It was gruesome sounding yes it made you wonder what kind of a man was James Patterson? This also gave her another feeling she craved excitement. It made her want to cry that she loved it so much. But all to soon it ended and she sighed, as she turned ready for check in. She didn t volunteer first like always, the students had to say how they were feeling this morning and how their week end was and what they did. Easy enough she waited with a yawn not that she thought of it she was rather tired, but when it came to her she looked at everyone. They only stared and she smiled a grin like she always did and said in a peppy voice, Weeelll today I m actually kinda tired nothing much about my feelings but! Good news this week end was great I went to a cosplaying competition and I won first place! She smiled as everyone was silent except for the teacher who congratulated her and she nodded. But soon after everything just went on normally. She sat there about to break but she turned and curled up in the corner she gave herself.

Soon after the day went on until lunch came; her most favorite time of the day. She ran to her table the cafeteria being well out the door it was the lobby of the Barn she smiled as she put in water to heat up. She soon turned and her friends were there. She smiled as she ran over all of her feelings just let loose her true self. She did a dramatic pose and said Welcome! Friends of mine how was your morning today!?!

She grinned as she sat there her friend Jesse was the first to answer Oh just wonderful how about yours? Jesse was one of her anime loving friends she has wild red hair and makeup to just smile at it. Not in a mean way but it was just to daring which she loved about her. What she wore was well wild as well a pink and black lepord shirt pants to along with it with a hot pink jacket. She also was slightly tall and slender, the oldest in her group of friends of 19. She smiled as he ran up and hugged her.

Next was her only black friend katlin she said None of your business you idiot! She grinned she knew she was kidding she smiled and said Oh really well so is your mother!! She grinned as she looked at her as she pretended to looks offended but her smile ruined it as she laughed.

Next was Alyssa she was a little more quieter then most, but she said Well it all depends on you if your good I m good! Alyssa has blond hair and blue eyes she had been buddies ever since last year she was more out with what she wanted to say since last year. She smiled at her and said Give me a hug! Alyssa s eyes went big and she said Noo! No hugs! She then ran away with a smile.

But she soon recovered and saw her next friend who came in Elizabeth or just Liz. She smiled and said Good to see you Liz! She smiled at her friend she nodded and said yes nice to see you too Rachelle shook her hand for she was one of three that didn t like to give hugs. She had to be the mother of the group, she was calm yet fun to be around with at the same time and loved the art of theater. Her brown hair was hidden in a hat today and as usual she wore a shirt it s a long skirt, then her eyes were blue which she really admired.

After that there was Dani or Daniel she also didn t like hugs she got a hand shake as well. She had brown hair and well brown eyes, she dressed rather similar to Rachelle and was a total Harry potter and lord of the rings fan along with Liz. She sat down at the table it was amazing how much friends she made.

Then last but not least, there was Atalia she was half white half Indian, she had black hair, with black eyes. How she acted well she was like Rachelle and the youngest in the group she was there as well. She smiled as she looked at Rachelle and said Rachelle! I made a Artificial Anus today! Rachelle Gasped and said Oh really! How what is the recipe?! She laughed and said Ill never tell you! Rachelle pretended to be offended and she huffed and sat down and said So what are you going to do after school?

After that the day went on its boring day, but something did happen Rachelle yawned as she walked out her eyes closed with a sigh. She hated this she was slowly going back to her bus. The ride home was un eventful as usual she yawned as she got up forgetting to say good bye. But then she looked up and her eyes widened she then screamed as she ran to her house. It was on fire! She gasped and yelled No!" She ran past the fire fighter and they yelled M-miss! No! But they were to late she was already in there.

She ran as fast as she could she had dropped he book bag before she went in, and she crawled on her hands and knees coughing. Rachelle got up coughing as she ran then she had to get to her room. She soon was there at the door. She backed away and kicked the door in and smoke pooled out, Rachelle gasped as she looked at the fire she ran with a whimper. She looked at her stuffed animals and went to get a specific one, It was stuffed Tiger named Ty. He was her favorite one; She turned once she got him and went to run out. Sadly then..she tripped her scream could be heard as the roof crashed she could tell as she closed her eyes. This was it she was to die she said good bye to her friends, but then someone saved her it was but before she could see her savior she blacked out. As she faded into the abyss that was slowly swallowing her all she mumbled out Why .me 


End file.
